Where The Green Ivy Grows
by Bumlewis
Summary: Luna has an interesting theory as to why Ginny's house plants keep dying. Harry Potter is the cause and the solution. Fun little piece involving alcohol and raising an ivy from the dead. Rated M for language and smut. Enjoy.


When 19 year old Ginny Weasley moved into her flat 6 months earlier, she had no idea it would become such a hub for activity. The Burrow would always host the masses on Sunday's for a delicious meal. Thus allowing her mother the opportunity to lay eyes on the various members of the family and set her mind at ease. But any other given day found at least 2 other people sat in Ginny's cozy living room. Maybe it was because her flat didn't have the bitter sweet memories attached to it that Grimmauld Place did and it certainly didn't have the adult supervision vibe of the Burrow. Sometimes she wished it did though. Then maybe she wouldn't be trapped in her kitchen having a chat with Luna Lovegood about why her house plants kept dying.

"Luna, I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I feed it, water it, make sure the bloody thing has sun light," Ginny shouts as she throws her hands up in disgust.

"Your chakras are out of line. I'm feeling this suffocating energy. When was the last time you had sex?"

"Merlin wept! What the hell does that have to do with my Ivy dying?"

"Sexual oppression kills, Ginny."

There was a crash behind them. Ginny turned around to see that Harry Potter had just walked into the kitchen and dropped his empty butter beer bottle. _Well isn't this just cozy, talking about my lack of a sex like with Luna and good ole Harry. Fucking perfect._

Harry just stood there like his feet had taken root and didn't seem to be able to close his mouth.

"Whew, now the air is completely unbreathable. I need a cleanse." Luna tossed over her shoulder as she made a hasty retreat.

_Traitor, but she's not wrong. _Back in her 5th year, it appeared that Harry was beginning to notice she was more than just Ron's little sister. He even kissed her in the common room after she won the quidditch cup. But the speed with which he back pedaled after Ron's shout of outrage still gave her whiplash. He swore he was just caught up in the emotions of his team winning and that seemed to put Ron at ease. Not her though. She kept an eye on him the next few weeks to see if she was imagining things or if he was just afraid of Ron. Before she could get answers though, Dumbledore was dead, the war was in full swing over the next year, and then Harry did his "killing curses don't work on me" bit and saved the day. Next came the month of funerals and memorials. Harry was whisked away for ministry duties and she was back at school. But every time they were alone together, oxygen seemed to leave the room. It wasn't really an issue till the Harpies went into the off season and her place became everyone's favorite hang out after work.

"Sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to interrupt. We ran out of drinks and I drew the short straw."

"Don't worry about it. Apparently your saving people thing is still in full effect. I was thinking of jumping out the window soon to get out of that conversation before you walked in." Ginny said with a smile.

"Glad I could be of service then." Harry stared at her for a few seconds longer with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Then with a shake of his head as if to clear his thoughts, he grabbed a handful of butter beers from the ice box and went back into the living room to Ron, Hermione, and Luna.

Ginny blew out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding, grabbed her own drink and joined the others. They lounged around for the next hour talking about everything and nothing.

Luna had to call it an early night since she had to help her father with very important Quibbler business the next day. The wireless was playing a minor league quidditch match between the Shetland Selkies and the Brighton Bowtruckles. Ron pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out of nowhere as if he had it dissolutioned on the table the whole time.

"Let's play a drinking game!"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Ron," said Hermione looking skeptical.

"Aw lighten up Hermione, you don't have to work tomorrow. It'll be fun."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't protest further. Ron chose to take this as a victory and summoned parchment, a quill, and bowl to where he set up shop at the coffee table.

"Ok, here's the game for tonight. I'm going to write down words we will likely hear on the wireless and then put them in the bowl. We will each draw one word. If that word is said, you take a shot. If it seems to be taking too long to get ripped, we start drawing more words till it gets the job done."

"Well you seem to be a man on a mission," muttered Harry under his breathe.

"You get to draw first for your cheek."

Harry grimaced as he reached into the bowl. "Well fuck. I got _quaffle."_

Laughter rang through out the room as the bowl was passed to Hermione who got _blatching_.

"What does that even mean?"

"It's just a penalty when a player intentionally collides into another player. Pretty common," smirked Ron as he took his turn. "Oh I got _pitch_. That could go either way. Here you go Ginny."

She reached her hand into the bowl.

"_Snitch_, seriously? Are you sure about this Ron?"

"We could make it a bit more interesting. Want to play teams? You and the scrawny git take the Bowtruckles and me and Hermione drink to the Selkies."

Harry launched a throw pillow at the side Ron's head that he deftly caught and used to make himself more comfortable on the floor.

"_The Selkies and the Bowtruckles take to the pitch as the snitch is released. The quaffle is away and it's Conor and the Bowtruckles with the take away. Their offense is in top form as they head down the pitch..."_

"For fucks sake Ron. How is it we are 2.5 seconds in and we all have 3 shots except Hermione? Only you could find a way to rig this." Harry was already getting fuzzy around the edges. Luckily the game only lasted a half hour.

"_That was clearly blatching! What is the official looking at? Oh McDougal has seen the snitch! Bindi is closing in, they are neck and neck...Bindi comes away with the snitch! Bowtruckles win, 230 to 120, Bowtruckles win! The Selkies put up a good fight..." _

"For the love of Merlin, somebody turn off the damn wireless," Ginny grumbled drunkenly. Stupid Ron and his bright ideas. Everyone was plastered except Hermione. She'd managed to get away with only 4 shots. The others were not that lucky.

"Come on Ron. Let's get you home. You coming Harry?"

"The floor is delicious. I think I'll stick with it."

"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow. And Ron isn't allowed to choose our entertainment any more."

"I shecond that moshun," slurred Harry.

"Motion carried!" Ginny banged her glass on the coffee table like a gavel as Hermione giggled and turned to apparate away with her boyfriend.

_**Some hours later...**_

A lot of sensations hit Ginny at once upon waking. Hard, unforgiving floor underneath her body. A hippogriff stomping around in her head. A calloused hand underneath her shirt cupping her breast. _What in the actual fuck!_

She had passed out on the couch not long after Harry started snoring loudly on the floor. She must have gotten cold at some point in the night. Painfully aware of having Harry's body firmly pressed to the back of hers, she tried to slowly extricate herself only to have Harry tighten his arm around her and his grip on her breast. She struggled to turn towards him to try and get some degree of separation. As soon as she made it over to her back, Harry shifted and was now lying half on top of her. _This is not my life._

Ginny lay there for a minute going over her options. Which was difficult with the pain in her skull coupled with the pleasant warmth that was starting to grow between her thighs. Harry's hand, still touching her chest, had started to gently squeeze and was driving her insane. He began to nuzzle into her neck and plant warm wet kisses there. Ginny's hands moved of their own accord into his messy hair. He raised himself up on one elbow and moved in to kiss her. When their lips met, Harry rubbed his erection into her hip. They both moaned and then froze. Harry was looking down at her wide eyed as if he'd just fully woken up. Ginny was dazed by the reaction her body was having to his touch. It took her a minute to realize he had backed away and was attempting to flee.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare run away from me!"

He was standing as still as a statue with his back to her. But he'd at least stopped going for the door. Ginny picked herself up off the floor and glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"I let you get away with kissing me and bolting when we were kids, but not now. If you don't want me, fine. But you at least owe me an explanation."

Harry's shoulders sagged. He turned around to face her finally. His eyes were filled with panic and a hint of lingering lust from their earlier actions.

"I'm sorry about before. I thought I was dreaming until...well..." He cut himself off abruptly and ran a hand through his hair.

"We will table the you dreaming about me discussion for later. What I want to know is why you've kissed me twice now and then immediately ran for the hills. What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything!"

"Harry what the hell do you want? You can't keep doing this!"

"It's not about what I want!" Harry was starting to angrily pace back and forth.

"Really? I think it has everything to do with what you want. I appear to not have much of a say in this. You _WANT _to kiss me, you do. Ron gets upset, and you _WANT_ Ron to not be pissed off so you say it won't happen again. You get drunk and _WANT _to have a go at me..."

"I didn't just want to have a go at you! I was sleeping! I told you I thought it was a dream!"

"That's not the fucking point here Harry! Do you want me? Or are you just an asshole?" Her disappointment in his actions tonight and the hangover were not making this easy. _So much for a calm cool discussion._

"Well what do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Thought that was pretty obvious since I'm using my words here instead of letting my wand do the talking."

Harry snorted and immediately flinched as if she were about to level him for laughing at her. He rubbed his forehead as if his scar were hurting.

"Of course I want you." The anger appeared to have left him, now he just appeared to be defeated.

"Then what's the hold up? Do we need to floo Ron and ask his permission?" Ginny was still angry though.

Harry glared at her. "I don't need Ron's permission."

"Then what the hell do you need?"

That kicked him into gear. He stalked across the room in long strides. When he reached her, he pulled her to him. He searched her face for approval still unsure of himself. Ginny was having none of that. She went up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. What started as a tentative kiss to test the waters, quickly turned into a battle for dominance. Harry had one hand on her lower back and the other was stroking through her hair. Ginny for her part was content to hold his face in her hands as she plundered his mouth with her tongue. When the need for air became too strong, Harry pulled back and rest his forehead against hers.

"I am sorry for getting carried away earlier. I shouldn't have let that happen. I've fancied you since 6th year, but making a move while we're drunk and half asleep was not how I wanted to do it."

"Well sober you was taking his sweet ass time so I'm not going to complain."

Harry chuckled and then placed a kiss on her forehead. They broke apart and then moved over to the sofa. Ginny curled into his side looking thoughtful.

"Harry, if Ron wasn't the problem then what was?"

"Well at first I was terrified of his reaction. But after the war and everything we went through and to still be alive, it didn't matter anymore. He might not like it but he'd still be my best mate. Your whole family though, that messed me up a little. No one had ever just accepted me and made me feel like I belonged before. They are the only real family I've ever known. The thought of upsetting or disappointing them makes me sick."

"You have to know by now there is absolutely nothing you could do to make them not love you. Hell, you are clearly moms favorite child."

"I wouldn't go that far," Harry said but looked very pleased with himself none the less. "But yeah, I did manage to work through my issues about the family. I'm mostly ashamed about how I acted at school. That wasn't very fair to you. And it's been years, I figured you had gotten me out of your system by now. You're a badass professional quidditch player now. I thought maybe I'd missed my chance."

"You're Harry fucking Potter. Did you honestly think I'd out grow you?" Ginny looked at him incredulously. "You can't pick your nose without making the front page. My badassery will never be at your level."

Harry couldn't help it, he kissed her again. This kiss was slow and sensual. He was much more sure of himself now. He pulled away before things could get too heated. He checked his watch and groaned.

"It's only 4 o'clock. Do you have any hangover potion? I should probably head home and let us get some more sleep. Don't really want to risk splinching myself."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we finish this conversation. But I could use a bit more sleep myself. My brain hurts."

Ginny got up and held her hand out to Harry. He took it and allowed her to pull him up off the sofa. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and led him into the kitchen. She rummaged around in the cabinet above the ice box and pulled out two hangover potions. They both downed them and sighed with relief.

"Let's go, my bed is way more comfortable than the floor." Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I said I'm not letting you out of my sight, Potter."

He obediently followed her down the hall to her bedroom. Ginny grabbed some pajamas from the wardrobe and then slipped into the bathroom to ready herself for bed. When she came back into the room, Harry had removed his shoes and jeans. He gave her a quick kiss before stepping around her to go into the loo. By the time he returned, Ginny had already snuggled into her side of the bed. Harry froze at the sight, suddenly over taken with nerves.

"Come on, I don't bite," Ginny said as she patted the other side of the bed with her hand. "Unless you're into that sort of thing."

Harry visibly relaxed and a grin spread across his face. He crawled into bed next to her and she turned and cuddled into his side with her hand on his chest.

"Mmm that's better." Ginny paused a moment before asking "So about our wake call earlier. Have you ever had sex before or were you just acting out some of those dreams you've been having about me?"

Harry snorted, "You were serious about tabling that conversation for later."

"Of course, that's too good a topic to pass up," Ginny said with a laugh.

"It does happen like that in my dreams sometimes. And yes, I have had sex before. But only twice."

"I'm smelling a story in there somewhere."

Harry sighed. "Right after you went back to school and while Ron and Hermione were still in Australia, I was a bit of a mess. Apparently Charlie got tired of watching me and George mope around the Burrow. He showed up one evening and told us to get our asses dressed. If we were going to wallow in misery we could at least do it in a pub with a drink in our hands. Change of scenery was what we needed. Well long story short he got us pissed and we all wound up going home with different witches. The next morning I hightailed it to the Borrow as fast as I could. It just didn't feel right. Well what I can remember of it felt bloody fantastic but it didn't sit well with me. Sleeping with someone I didn't know."

"And the second time?"

"Well I had to field test the theory didn't I? What about you? You didn't seem too put off by my behavior earlier. You been dreaming about me too or do you have some experience dealing with erections?" Harry asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Ginny giggled. "When we went back to Hogwarts for 7th year, Dean convinced me to give him another chance. We dated for 4 months. I was a bit of a mess too and thought I could use the distraction. Dean was very sweet and patient but it didn't feel right for me either. I knew he wasn't the one. We did it a few times before I cut him loose again."

Ginny tried to hide her yawn in Harry's shoulder but he wasn't fooled.

"I think that's enough talking for one night. Get some sleep Gin." Harry kissed her briefly before they settled in to sleep.

_**Some more hours later...**_

Ginny awoke feeling a multitude of sensations yet again. A soft warm bed under her body, Harry's hard manhood nestled against her backside, and of course his hand found its way to her breast once more in his sleep. She smirked as she ground herself against Harry's morning wood. He groaned and his hand gently kneaded her chest. She kept up her work till she felt him nip at the back of her neck. She turned her head to kiss him. His lips met hers hungrily.

"Mmm good morning. Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm," he replied as he continued to thrust his erection into her perfect bum.

He snaked his other arm under her neck so he could access both breasts and he kissed from her neck up to her earlobe and gently bit. Ginny unashamedly moaned to spur him on. His hand that was free to roam did just that. He started feeling his way down her rib cage towards her toned abs. He paused when he reached her pajama bottoms and toyed with the elastic.

"May I?" He asked.

"Yes please."

Harry's hand slid underneath her bottoms and into her knickers. His fingers passed through a small patch of hair before he found her warm wet center. Ginny was panting as she threw a leg over top of his to give him better access. He tentatively stroked her folds before delving a finger into her wet core. Her whole body shivered at the intimate invasion. It had been too long since someone had touched her this way. Harry inserted another finger and began to thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace. His thumb joined the fun by traveling north in search of her nub. She gasped when he made contact.

"Tell me what you like," Harry whispered into her ear.

Not capable of speech, Ginny brought a hand down to join his. Her fingers found his thumb and pressed down to show him the pressure she enjoyed most. Harry thrust harder into her bum and groaned loudly. _He likes it when I help. I'll have to remember that for later._

It didn't take long for Ginny to reach her peak with his hand still caressing her breast and their combined efforts in her knickers. She gasped his name as her orgasm took hold. Harry removed his hand as she came down from her high. She rolled over to face him and kissed him passionately. Her hands moved down to his shoulders and she tugged him with her as she moved onto her back. He settled himself on top of her nestled between her legs. Her hands drifted south to hook her thumbs into the side of his pants. She quickly shoved them down past his ass and his hot hard erection sprang forth and slapped against her belly. Harry let out a hiss of pleasure. She grasped him in one hand and began to firmly stroke him up and down. Harry groaned and began to kiss and lick the salty skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. She couldn't contain the full body shiver that elicited in her if she tried.

Ginny felt the warmth beginning to grow in her womanly place again. She released Harry's manhood and slowly started to remove her pajama bottoms. Harry caught on quickly and helped her get them past her thighs where he hooked them with his foot to take them off all the way. He wiggled his way completely out of his own pants. When he returned to his position on top of her they both groaned as his hard ridge rubbed against her clit. Harry's hand slid under her shirt and pushed it up to expose her bare breasts. Not to be out done, Ginny ripped his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Harry's mouth closed over her pert nipple and he suckled none too gently. Ginny's loud moan caused him to thrust against her clit. The sensations were too much for her. She brought her hand down to position him at her entrance. Harry thrust hard and buried himself in her to the hilt.

"Fuck," Harry moaned as Ginny panted his name. He began moving in and out of her with long full strokes.

"Merlin you feel so good. I'm not going to last long Gin."

Harry placed his hand between their bodies and furiously rubbed at her sensitive nub. She screamed her climax soon after. The feel of her walls pulsating and clenching down on him pushed him over the edge. Ginny held him tight as he collapsed on top of her.

"Well that escalated quickly," Ginny said with a giggle.

"Shit, do you think we moved a bit too fast?"

"Harry, we've practically been double dating with your best mates for 6 months."

Harry rolled off of her and propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"We have spent almost every evening together. Gone out to dinner multiple times with Ron and Hermione. Hell we even went to see a Muggle film once! Face it. We are both idiots and have been dating without even noticing."

Harry let out a laugh that echoed off the bedroom walls.

"Sweet Merlin you're right!"

"It's been known to happen from time to time."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. It was slow and not meant to bring back the fire that burned through them just moments before.

"I really should get home and get a shower. Got any plans tonight?"

"Besides hosting another game night with a brother or two and their collection of friends? Nope, not a one."

Harry snorted. "Good. So I'll get to see you again soon."

_**Not that many hours later...**_

Some how Ginny found herself in the kitchen with Luna again. While Ginny was grabbing more drinks for tonight's round of guests, Luna was staring at the window sill above the sink.

"Ginny, look at your Ivy. Is that a sprig of fresh new growth I see there? I could've sworn this plant was a goner."

"Huh. I guess you were onto something Luna. I'll be damned."

_**The End...**_

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to everyone at the #theginnylovers discord server for being so supportive and offering feedback for my first ever fic.


End file.
